Glass Rose 2
by Neko Rose-22
Summary: This time Yato stays in the VK world. Prologue & Chapter one are on the same page. Will update 1-2 times a month. How does Yato relate to Zero in some ways. T just in case. How this all relates to Toya. I don't know...
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

**A/N: After carefully examining views I am happily launching **_Glass Rose 2.0_**. Prologue is the same as the first one just A/N is changed up a bit & Chapter One is also on this page as well. ****2nd A/N: I went back & read this over again & I do feel like continuing this awesome story. **_**Original speech: This is just an idea I got after listening to the Vocaloid song: Alice Human Sacrifice. Of course it was one of the fan-made with the characters of the original were voice modified.**_

* * *

**Prologue:**

Upon a storming fall night a boy stumbles into the Cross Academy grounds & collapses just inside the gates. Else where in the path towards the Boy is Zero Kiryu doing his Disciplinary committee duties. As Zero walks along the path he spots a limp body. He questions if the boy is vampire, but the atmosphere doesn't read vampire. Zero picks the boy up. This boy is only 17 & dark gray hair. Zero brings the boy back in silence.

X Zero enters the Headmaster Cross's Office X

"Zero—who is this?" Kaien Cross happily asks

"A boy I found at the gate. He's very faint." Zero grumbles placing the boy on the desk.

"Ah…Let me see here." Kaien says checking the boy's heart. Kaien then does CPR on the boy & the boy coughs up a vile clear liquid.

*hack*cough*hack* is heard from the Dark Grey haired boy. His Turquoise eyes frantically scan the room.

"Hello…" Kaien says

The Boy grabs a piece of paper & a pencil. He writes '_Kazamine Yato_' Yato hands the paper to Kaien.

"Well, Kazamine Yato, welcome to Cross Academy. Here is your Uniform. Zero will show you to your dorm room." Kaien hands Yato his day class uniform & Zero the paper with his room number. Zero groans before showing Yato into the hallway.

'_Does this kid even have a voice?_' Zero questions before showing Yato his room. Of course Kaien just HAD to put the new student in here...with him.

"Well here's your room. You'll be sharing with me." Zero says before pulling Yato Kazamine in behind him. "That is your bed." Zero points at the bed closest to the window.

Yato just moves toward the bed, he pulls the desk chair next the bed & places his uniform on the chair. Yato then gets on the bed, even though wet from the rain. Yato pretty much falls asleep almost right away. Lucky him...

_'So he really doesn't have a voice. Or at least doesn't want to use it._' Zero says in his head before turning out the lights.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the start of my Rebooted **_Glass Ros__e_** Fanfiction. If you'd be so kind to leave a Comment to tell me what you think about the start of this story. **_**Original Speech: I may or may not continue this story, depending if anyone leaves a comment saying if they do or don't want me to continue. This story does have a small plot written out. The Continuation of this story depends on the viewers opinions. Of course the chapters would be longer than this.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**^Yato Kazamine's PV^**

I woke up on the floor of the room. I get up & look out the clock 6 am. I must have had THE nightmare again. I grab my waterproof headphones & waterproof iPod. I turn on my iPod & select the _Alice Human Sacrifice_ mix on my iPod & put on my headphones. I turn the volume to about a quarter not to wake the silver haired boy. The silver haired boy awakes to find me listening to music. I try to find a piece of paper, since my voice is gone from screaming in the nightmare. Zero just pulls me to Kaien's office. Kaien hands me a form & I look it over. I stop around the Parents question.

I cough annoyed slightly. I don't want to talk about them, they're dead. Have been since my 10th birthday. My parents friend: Toga Yagari or Yagari-san to me. Well he took me in, but most the time he was out doing something. I found the piece of paper from last night and write _'My real parents are dead, does Yagari-san count?'_ I hand the paper to Kaien and when he reads it his mood goes very serious as if I wrote something wrong. Kaien shows the paper to the Silver haired boy and the boy looks like his going kill me or something. Kaien hands the paper back to me.

"Are you saying that you are the one that Yagari found seven years ago? The one whose parents house had burned down?" Kaien asks me and I'm already on the brink of crying from them being mentioned.

I take the paper back back _'My mom was Sen Kazamine & my father was Ryo Kazamine.'_ I write back.

"Ah the friends of Toga that died, but their only son survived. The son that was found by him & he raised. How that didn't ring a bell last night, I don't know." Kaien says after reading my response. "We should have him come from class, should we not, Zero?"

I hear Zero mutter something like 'Sure why not.' Kaien picks up the phone & calls Yagari.

"Toga, your adopted son is in the headmaster's office with me." Kaien says thought the phone. I hear some mumbling about what time it is. I forgot it was seven in the morning. Kaien hangs up the phone. "Toga will be here in a few minutes."

_'Oh splendid Yato, you ruined my plan.'_ Toya mutters in my head.

_'Shut up Toya. Just because you died before childbirth doesn't mean you get control over me & my body.'_ I reply back to my dead twin that's stuck in my head. Kaien gives me a weird look when I got mad. He probably assumes I don't like Yagari-san. I do I just don't get alone with my dead twin that talks to me telepathically. I named her Toya, because it reverses the two syllables that spell my name.

The door opens, but isn't Yagari-san it a brown haired girl who looks like she ate to much candy. "Who's this?" She asks while waltzing in to the room.

"The newest edition to Cross Academy." Kaien replies as Yagari appears

"Well Yato finally appears somewhere convenient for once." Yagari says

_'Well it isn't my fault you let me wander in forests with my _ガラスローズ_ or Glass Rose sword in my five years old fleece sweatshirt that still fits me.'_ I mutter in my head.

_'No it's his fault they are dead you know. He couldn't save them in time, before the fire got to them.'_ Toya replies

_'This is hard to admit, but for once your right, Toya.'_ I cough after that trying not to laugh. Toya goes off somewhere in head, probably to nap.

Yagari fills out my school registration form for me & then the brown haired girl & silver haired boy take me back to his room.

"You need to change into the school uniform before we start the tour of the school. You can't bring your headphones, music or that sweatshirt." Zero says before pushing me in the room & shutting the door.

I'm mad I don't go anywhere without my sweatshirt & that's making me mad. I see my new Day Class uniform & a bag for my books. I decide to put the fleece sweatshirt in the bag folded into quarters. I also slipped my headphones & iPod in their as well. If it's called cheating the instructions, oh well. I put on my uniform & slide the bag strap next to my neck. I open the door & we begin walking around the school.

"I'm Yuuki by the way & he's Zero. He doesn't like to talk much." Yuuki says

I'm holding my new 'talking' notebook in my right hand & pencil in my left. _'I'm Yato __Toya Kazamine.'_ I write back

"Oh...Who's Toya?" Yuuki asks

_'Really Toya you're trying it again? Is this really necessary?'_ I mutter in my head

Zero suddenly becomes more interested in what I'm doing.

So I write out _'She's my dead twin who partially controls my body.'_

Yuuki hands my notebook to Zero & he mutters something, but I can't hear what he said. She hands it back to me.

"This is the Night Class dorm, do not visit this place at all or you will get dentition. Moving on..." Yuuki says

I am shown my class which I have the same time as Yuuki & Zero. Some Day Class girls give me weird looks. We end back up at the headmaster's office. But this tine their is a weird guy with what must be the Night Class uniform.

"Kaname-sempai!" Yuuki says when she sees the guy

"Yuuki..." Kaname says his expresion cold as ice. I dont even notice that I am backing out of the room until I hit a wall. Kaname turns toward me. Oh shit.

"Who's that?" Kaname asks, his cold eyes bore into my head. I shutter & black out...

End of Chapter One...

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think will happen to Yato? What made him pass out?**

**I hope you enjoyed the Prologue & Chapter 1 being rolled into one page. I hope that none of the normal characters where to OOC &/or names were spelled wrong. Please do leave a comment on what you think and/or some ideas to help me update faster.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

I have sorted out the plot for this story… sort of, I just need I ideas to get it too run smoothly along. So if you would leave a review with ideas or just constructive criticism would be fine. I probably will mark this complete till I get enough ideas to get this story running. This is just what I have for Chapter 2 so far…

Toya: Since Neko Rose-22 all ways forgets the disclaimer I go and do it. Neko only owns Me and Yato. The rest is owned by Matsuri Hino & Vocaloid.

Chapter 2 Preview

X Flashback to Yato at age 10 X

The Fire starts to lick at the house, as Yato starts to walk down his long hilly driveway; as he reaches the mail box for the morning newspaper. He had just turned 10 a week ago. As he turns around he does not hear his mother Sen's blood curling scream; soon after his father Ryo's scream as the level E kills him. Yato had just arrived back at his former home that is now a huge pile of grey ashes. Yagari-san arrives to take Yato to his house where had trained the Kiryu twins. This was the day that Toya woke up her slumber in Yato's head.

X Flashback end X

Xxx Back to current time in the infirmary xxX

Yato PV

I woke up in the infirmary; I had not fallen out of bed or screamed. Yuki and Zero stand at the entrance of the infirmary. I grab my bag and my notebook and get up. I follow Yuki & Zero out of the infirmary into what I believe is class. I sit down to the right of Zero; well I hope I am not in too much trouble.

"Yato, why did you pass out in the headmaster's office?" Yuki asks

I write out '_I felt really dizzy all the sudden and just passed out_' in my notebook. I hand it to her and she reads it.

"Oh." Yuki replies

She doesn't know the real reason… Kaname is just really scary and kind of… what's the word… Oh! Looks very easy to get annoyed.

**Author's end Note:**

I hope you enjoy this short preview.

Me: Toya, do the review reminder.

Toya: Why?

Me: Because I said.

Toya: Fine… *mumbles* 'please give Neko Rose-22 your ideas & thoughts for the story.

Me: Thank you Toya. Here have some Cherries.

Toya: Yay! Cherries! *snatch* Mmm! Yummy!

Me: I will give Toya more Cherries if you review.

Toya: Review! I want more Cherries!


End file.
